


Not Now, Big Brother... - by darf

by orphan_account



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Clop - Freeform, Complete, Dark, F/M, Incest, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Sibling Incest, Stuff, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:07:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This fic is hosted on Fimfetch.net.





	Not Now, Big Brother... - by darf

by [darf](https://fimfetch.net/?q=&a=darf)

Story has been removed from Fimfiction.net

## Shining Armor pays Twilight Sparkle a visit late at night, intent on spending some special time with his little sister.

  
1,124 Likes,  
341 Dislikes,  
35,009 Views  
  


#### Brothers and sisters should care about each other more than anything. When your brother hurts your feelings, you should forgive him, even if he does it more than once... because of course he doesn't mean it. So no matter what, you forgive him... because, that's what families do... right?

A collaboration with [Appleloosan Psychiatrist](http://www.fimfiction.net/user/Appleloosan+Psychiatrist), a craaaaazy pegasister with a literary genius like no other. <3

Trigger Warning: Stuff

 

Tags: Clop, Complete, Romance, Dark, Sex

6,348 words:  
Estimated 26 Minutes to read:  
[[Cache](https://fimfetch.net/story/77079/not-now-big-brother?html)]

Download:  
[](https://fimfetch.net/download_story.php?story=77079&txt) [](https://fimfetch.net/download_story.php?story=77079&html)

### 1 Chapter:

  1. That Night [[Cache](https://fimfetch.net/story/77079/not-now-big-brother?html#1)] Jan 19th, 2013

6,348




Published Jan 19th, 2013

Last Update Jan 18th, 2013


End file.
